deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Robin
Luigi vs Robin is a What-If Death Battle. Adopted by CobraMario64 Description Two green sidekicks of two famous heroes! Mario's Brother Luigi and Batman's sidekick Robin! Interlude Wiz: Sidekicks are out there to help out and like these two that are in green. Boomstick: And it's not easy being second! Wiz: But you have a sidekick along the adventure! Boomstick: Unlike these two green sidekicks! Luigi, the Green Thunder and Mario's younger brother! Wiz: And Robin, Batman's former sidekick and the leader of the Teen Titans! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Luigi Wiz: Long ago, a stork carried two brothers, deilvering them to their parents, and these two babies were Mario and Luigi! This day was peaceful, until Kamek came and snatched Luigi, and then Mario fell on to Yoshi's Island. And got help from Yoshi and his dino friends, and rescued Luigi and got them back to the parents and succeeded! Boomstick: A long with Mario, Luigi was one of the Star Children. And destined for greatness! As well as helping out Mario all the time on his adventures and rescuing Princess Peach! Wiz: Luigi has great feats, like he defeated King Boo, and rescued Mario from King Boo. Plus even saved Wario from Chief Chilly! And assisted Mario in many adventures. But hey, Luigi has many fighting techniques! And he also is afraid of the dark but whatever! Boomstick: Anyway on to Luigi's abilites, Powers and Fighting Techiques! *'Thunderhand: This let's Luigi shoot lightning directly out of his hands, and manipulate electricity. And obtained this power from the Thunder God!' *'Ultra Hammer: Can deflect anything, crush almost anything, shatter boulders, and EVEN DESTROY MASSIVE CASTLES!' *'Vanish Power Flower: Turns Luigi invisible, where he can't be seen and lasts for 20 seconds!' *'Negative Zone: Can make his foes fall asleep, gives dizziness, and slows down others!' *'Poltergust 3000: This can suck up ghosts and humans, shoot fire, shoot ice, and water as well!' *'Poltergust 5000: This has a strobulb, which can stun humans, ghosts, and the Dark Light which can even reveal hidden objects, and doorways!' *'Poltergust G-00: This as well can shoot suction plungers which Luigi can grab things with, and carries Gooigi along the way!' *'Green Missile: This allows Luigi to send his foes flying back! Even when he's all fully charged up he'll be able to go so far!' *'Scuttle Jump: Learned from Yoshi, let's Luigi float!' *'Super Jump Punch: WOAH! This allows Luigi to send his foes up into the air so high, THEY NEVER COME BACK DOWN!' Wiz: But hey, even Luigi can jump higher than Mario and run faster than him! One time Luigi lifted and punted a 80 million pound castle once, Boomstick: Luigi raised a man ravenous eating dinosaur, that would be Yoshi. And even survived the explosion of a Supernova in the Galaxy! Wiz: But he can throw green fireballs out of his hands too, and his electrokinesis is stronger than Mario's pyrokensis. He also survived being in the core of the Star as well as Mario did too! Boomstick: Although he is more athletic than Mario is! Hey he is the Green Mario! Wiz: Seems like this green fighting machine is looking for victory in this Death Battle! Luigi: It's a me Luigi! 'Robin' Wiz: Robin is the leader and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Boomstick: He is Batman's former sidekick, but left him. Robin is powerless although he has weapons on his side! And even he has teammates who are Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. Aka the Teen Titans! Wiz: Robin has great feats too along his side, he knows how to do martial arts, and walked up a mountain to train with the true master! And Slade had made him his apprentice! And he loves Starfire like way crazy over her! Robin has went into the tv and stopped Control Freak, and the Titans as well helped him fight crime. Boomstick: Anyway on to Robin's weapons! *'Staff: Mainly Robin's main weapon, used to break through stuff and whack his foes that it would really hurt!' *'Smoke Pellet: Can leave others unable to see where Robin went so he gets away.' *'Grappling Hook: This let's him grab on to buildings, foes and other things.' *'Bombs: These explode on things.' *'Birdarangs: Birdarangs are boomerang-based throwing weapons of small size and Robin's ranged weapon of choice, along with his explosive discs.' *'Explosive Discs: They can explode too.' Wiz: But hey, he loves pizza! Who doesn't? Boomstick: Check this out Wiz, he gets mad whenever a guy flirts with Starfire. Wiz: ...you mean until she kissed that random guy in Tokyo? Boomstick: Well yes, I mean. Wiz: Uh ok Boomstick. Boomstick: He managed to defeat Slade, and even kissed Starfire as well! Haha. What a lucky guy and even is a great leader of his team! Wiz: Looks like the Titans leader is looking for victory! Pre Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! 'Intro' A normal night in Jump City, as Luigi '''was walking through the city. Robin and the Titans see him on a wanted in prison poster dead or alive, Luigi was wanted for squashing Goombas. They show up in front of him and Luigi gets scared. the Teen Titans are up at Luigi! Robin: Titans GO! Robin blinks and sees Starfire and Raven with each other, Beast boy resting and Cyborg sitting on a nearby bench. Robin: Don't ever mess with the Teen Titans and get away with what you've done! Luigi and Robin get into their combat postitions. '''FIGHT! 'Death Battle' Robin runs to Luigi with his staff, then bashes him, Luigi throws a few fireballs at Robin and sends him back flying with his Green Missile. Robin stood up, and Luigi grabs his hammer, and so does Robin as well grabbing his staff, then he clashes with Robin and his staff countering each other. Robin throws several bombs at Luigi, but he equips his Poltergust 3000 and starts sucking them up, and Luigi runs up to Robin and tries to suck him up, Robin tries to avoid getting sucked up by just running out of it, so he just decides to throw a smoke pellet and leave Luigi unable to see where he had went. Luigi puts away the Poltergust 3000 and he then sees Robin gone. He hits Luigi in the back with his staff, and Luigi performs the Luigi Cyclone to throw Robin off, but Luigi pulls out the Vanish Power Flower to become invisible. Robin sees him gone and looks for Luigi, until he was bashed in the head with Luigi's hammer a few times, and the effects of the Vanish Power Flower ware off. Robin grabs his staff, and gets ready to hurt him. Luigi Super Punch Punches Robin into the sky and he falls back into the road. Robin got up and saw the Titans and all are ready to assist him. Luigi got into a stance and sees the Titans. Robin: Titans GO! Starfire shoots starbolts at Luigi as Raven throws objects at him, and Cyborg fires his cannons at Luigi. And Beast Boy transforms into a Tiger and slashes Luigi, then Robin grabs him by his overalls and hits him through a glass window and as well Robin throws a bomb into the shop causing it to explode and almost killing Luigi. The entire shop exploded and he was in there, luckily Luigi was still alive and survived, he then eats a Mushroom and heals perfectly with no more pain. All the Titans wondered if he was dead or not. ( Cue In The Final - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ) The Titans saw that Luigi was still alive, and Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven go up to him. Luigi crushes a Smash Ball and, uses the Negative Zone on them, giving those 3 dizziness and the flower on their heads, they all fall asleep too. Starfire charges her starbolts at Luigi, but he grabs her by her hand, and throws her into a car, knocking Starfire out then the car exploded into flames. Robin blinks and sees Cyborg on the ground, Beast Boy on a fire hydrant, and Raven hurt bad, not moving. Luigi has electricity flowing through his body and his eyes glowing white with electricity as well, and Robin throws mulitple bombs at Luigi, but he grabs the bombs and sends back them at Robin. Luigi frowns and throws Robin into the sky and counter attacks with the Green Missile sending Robin flying back. Until Robin hits a wall, Luigi equips the Poltergust G-00 and sucks up Robin then launches him back on to the streets. Robin holds his staff and splits it into two, then Luigi uses the Super Jump Punch and launches Robin up straight into the air, and he lands back on to the ground, then Luigi shoots a suction plunger at Robin into his face and slams him on to the ground mutiple times. Luigi also hits Robin with his hammer multiple times and electrocutes him. And he punches Robin in the gut sending lightning from his hands. Luigi sends a bolt of electricity directly at Robin, then he gets electrocuted to death. Robin slowly dies after being electrocuted by Luigi's Thunderhand. Luigi turns back to normal and walks away from Robin's corpse. 10 minutes later the Titans got up and stared in horror, seeing a dead leader. Beast Boy looked down, as Cyborg puts his head down in respect, Raven punches the ground multiple times, and Starfire covers her face, crying for her boyfriend and fallen leader. K.O.! Results Wiz: Well, rest in peace Robin! Boomstick: What did Luigi learn from that Thunder God anyway! Wiz: Truly Luigi's electrokinesis is far stronger than Mario's pyrokinesis, and Robin couldn't really kill the Green Thunder. Boomstick: Haha check it out Wiz, Robin put up a good fight and Luigi really owned him good! Wiz: Although Luigi has survived being in the core of a star, and even the explosion of a Supernova! Without being hurt. Boomstick: Poor Robin, I guess.... Wiz: The winner is Luigi. Category:What if? Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs DC' themed Death Battles